Folders and binders are known to store and organize loose leaf papers and the like. Many attempts have been made in the background prior art to improve upon a basic folder concept and storage means for papers and the like. There remain many shortcomings and deficiencies with those known devices in the background art.
Related patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,682, issued to Domotor et al. on Jun. 6, 2006, discloses a padfolio with compartmentalized interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,706, issued to Thompson on Jun. 17, 2003, discloses a folding portfolio organizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,673, issued to Adams on Jun. 4, 1991, discloses a carrying case for personal items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,092, issued to Heard-Willmon on Nov. 16, 1999, discloses a folding organizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,234, issued to Maistrellis on Mar. 22, 2011, discloses a compact storage device for receipts, coupons, and other small paper documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,368, issued to Chang on Jan. 4, 2005, discloses compact disc container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,279, issued to Lee et al. on Sep. 7, 1999, discloses a storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,509, issued to Su on May 20, 1997, discloses an accordion-like file.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,724 issued to Ho on Sep. 9, 1997, discloses a compartmentalized file folder apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,122, issued to Ong on Aug. 19, 2003, discloses combined detachable filing wallet devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,439, issued to Platte, III on Jan. 6, 2004, discloses a paper tote/organizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,086, issued to Ho on Jan. 14, 1997, discloses a document holder with an extensible-retractable bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,112, issued to Pettey on Oct. 2, 2001, discloses a compact disc folder booklet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,083, issued to Huang on Jul. 16, 2002, discloses an accordion laser disc protective folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,165, issued to Moeller et al. on Apr. 20, 2010, discloses a multipurpose organizer system and folder with planner and/or writing surface and storage compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. D513,279, issued to Hough et al. on Dec. 27, 2005, discloses the ornamental design for a folio filer.
U.S. Pat. No. D521,072, issued to Hough et al. on May 16, 2006, discloses the ornamental design for a folio filer.
U.S. Pat. No. D529,963, issued to Hough et al. on Oct. 10, 2006, discloses the ornamental design for a folio filer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,779, issued to Moor et al. on Aug. 13, 2002, discloses a binder with expandable pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,666, issued to Yu on May 12, 1998, discloses an expandable file.
U.S. Pat. No. D448,799, issued to Moor on Oct. 2, 2001, discloses the ornamental design for a folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,560, issued to Styll on Mar. 3, 1931, discloses a correspondence folder.
The foregoing patents and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patents and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.